Pokeholiday
by Hikari-x-Valerie
Summary: this was an actual experience for me minus pokemon and some added drama!but everything else pure real!


ONE SHOT, this one is for the holidays! Anyways, this one is about a real life story that happened to me, but a little added thing, POKEMON! , but I will add some stuff just to make it more dramatic! J

Here I go!

So me and my friend were walking home from School.

"So Emily, what do you think about Ty?", I ask my best friend.

"Well he's cute, and he's kinda nice and with all the attention I just don't know, I mean its Ty for gods sake!", Emily says. She then threw her arms up in frustration.

"Come on Em! You know its you and him forever!", I encourage my friend.

"Ya but still…", Emily says in depression.

"if you can't take it from me take it from your Chimchar, it has followed Ty for a long time now…and if you don't believe Chimchar then you'll have to ask Ty yourself", I tell my friend.

"Fine, come on out Chimchar!," Emily says while she throws the Pokeball in the air.

"Chimchar!", the Pokemon cries.

"Hi Chimchar, umm Val told me that you have followed Ty for a bit, is that true?", Emily asked her Pokemon, the Pokemon nodded its head in saying "yes" , "Can you tell me if he said anything about me?", the Pokemon then looked around and saw it run to her fence at her house.

"What do you think Chimchar is trying to say?", I ask Emily while we are running.

"I don't know! You're the Pokemon expert here!", Emily yells at me. And yes that is true, I am the Pokemon expert. I know everything. We then stop at her fence and we found 2 guys there lying down. There.

" Ummm Ty?", Emily says while raising an eyebrow. He then looks up and sees me and Emily.

" Oh ughh hi", Ty said to her and me.

"So what are you doing near her house?", I ask him.

"Ummmmm…Rhys tell her", Ty said to him.

" Well you see were doing a project on…on girls!", Rhys said. Then Ty continued on.

" Ya were seeing if every girl is the same.", Ty says.

"What do you mean by every girl is the same?", I ask them raising an eyebrow and putting my hands on my hips.

"Well by you know how they react to the stupid things that don't bother guys. Like snakes, spiders, or just a plain scare, BAH!", Ty said and yelled at the end to Emily.

"AAAHHHHHHH!", Emily screamed.

"Hey Val wanna battle?", Rhys asked.

"Sure, as long your okay with losing", I say back to him. He then brings his Pokeball out and throws it.

"Go Squirtle!", Rhys yelled as he threw the Pokeball.

Okay come on out Bulbasaur! Time to show everyone yourself!", I said to make my Pokemon come out of its Pokeball. Everyone was shocked but Rhys was in more shock because I had the advantage.

"Aww man! Whatever, Squirtle use water gun!", Rhys commanded. His Pokemon did the attack.

"Quickly, Bulbasaur use razor leaf to skim across the water gun! And after that use vine whip to give it a boost!", I commanded my Pokemon. "bulb Saur!", the Pokemon cried while it did the attacks. Rhys was just watching the attack destroy his move, but then. Emily was about to fall off the little cliff near her house.

" Emily!", I yelled to her, I was going to get my Bulbasaur use vine whip to catch her.

" Quickly Chikorita use vine whip to catch Emily!," Ty says as he throws his Pokeball. The Pokemon came out and quickly the vines came out and caught Emily before she could go any deeper. But then the vines were slipping. So I acted fast.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip to help Ty!", I commanded my Pokemon. My Pokemon did the attack and it did a cry. But then I saw Emily's Chimchar and it felt unused. So I thought of something. " Chimchar, can you use a little ember underneath Emily so nothing like this happens again?", I ask. The Pokemon nodded in yes, so Chimchar was doing that Emily got up and Ty was holding her.

"Umm you know we were in a middle of a battle?", Rhys said. To all of us.

" Oh ya, lets get back to it now", I say back.

"Okay, Use Rapid spin!", Rhys says.

"Take down attack Bulbasaur!", I command my Pokemon. The Pokemon did the attack towards Squirtle.

"What do you think your doing Squirtle! Use water gun!", Rhys commanded.

" Oh no you don't Bulbasaur use sweet scent!", I command my Pokemon. Then suddenly Squirtle couldn't handle it any more and the Pokemon fainted!

" Thanks Bulbasaur!", I tell my Pokemon. I then return it back to its Pokeball.

"I didn't know that you had a Bulbasaur Val, its really good, and with it already knowing take down its definitely close to evolving", Rhys told me.

"Gee thanks Rhys, no one has ever noticed that", I reply. While walking up to him.

"Ty, umm I just wanna know, whats the real reason you and Rhys were behind my door?", Emily asked Ty.

" Well I'm going to be honest now well I..I..I was just going to Rhys' and I wanted to see if I could scare you", Ty says.

"Whatever I have to go in anyways, coming Val?", Emily asked me.

" Ya coming, bye guys", I say to the guys. I then wave and I go into Emily's house. I come inside and I see Emily's mom's Wooper.

" Hi Wooper", Emily says to it. It cries back to saying hi. We then walk up to her bed room. " So what about Rhys?", Emily asks me.

"What do you mean?", I say while she's getting on her bed.

"He obviously likes you! I mean he hasn't challenged anyone for a whole 3 months!", Emily tells me while getting up to me.

" You never know, he might just want to get back into battling now", I reply. While I start to go downstairs.

" Oh come on, the way he looks at you, the way he blushes every time you two actually talk, and when you two compete in singing the sparks are just flying everywhere!", Emily tells me while she is flying her arms in the air.

"Well I guess you can say that…but like I said last year when we were in the same homeroom I told him I really liked him and he said he didn't like me at all!", I explained to her.

" Okay don't believe me then!", Emily said with frustration also throwing her hands in the air. While going into her den.

"Well I have to go now Em, bye.", I say to her. It's just a normal walk home.

THE NEXT DAY

I get up and then I get a call from Rhys from my cell phone.

"Hey", I say first.

"Hey Val I was just wondering if you wanted to walk together to school", Rhys asks.

"umm sure, where exactly do you live?", I reply.

" I live near the bridge what about you?." , Rhys says.

"I live before the bridge", I say.

" oh want to meet at Convent glen school at 8:00?", Rhys asks.

"Sure see you there"

End of conversation.

I then walk up to the school, and I already see Rhys there. And I just remembered Emily's words from yesterday ," Oh come on, the way he looks at you, the way he blushes every time you two actually talk, and when you two compete in singing the sparks are just flying everywhere!" . I now get it. I was just walking up to him and he already started to walk ahead.

"So what do you think we'll learn in Battling class today?", I ask him

"I don't know but definitely he will mention that we will have a test I will guarantee it.", Rhys said.

"Just one random question here, do you remember from last year? You know when we did completion of singing…", I say.

"Yeah I remember that. Man those were the days.", Rhys said starting to act it was like 4 years ago or even longer.

"Anyways I just remembered what always happened when we did that and there's one thing that's the same…its just the blushing that you always did.", I reply

"It was only because the room was at a high temperature.", Rhys said in embarrassment.

" Oh ya and it's always hot when I am around right?", I ask in sarcasm.

"Hahahahahahahaha, nice Val.", Rhys replys with.

" So yah, but theres one thing I don't get why the populars always say stuff like " what would happen if you and blank were going out?" I mean they did that with me and your name.", I say to him.

"Yah, what would happen…", Rhys says," Umm maybe that will happen."

"What do you mean?", I question him.

"I mean…I really like you Val", Rhys says while blushing madly.

"Well if you remember from last year I still kinda love you…", I say in embarrassment.

"So do you maybe wanna go out sometime?", Rhys asks.

"Well I just wanna know something quickly, Does Ty like Emily? I can tell the way he looks at her", I ask.

"Yeah, he really likes her, why?", he asks in confusion.

"Emily thinks she likes him", I say back in relief.

"Really? Yes! He is so gonna be in a good mood today!", Rhys says.

"Hey. Hey! I said thinks she likes him not totally!", I yell.

"Oh , well hey if I tell him he will try", Rhys says.

"Okay then its settled! Maybe if it works a double date?", I ask him.

"That would be a good idea if it works", Rhys says.

"Great!, well here we are at school, just act as if this never happened.", I say to him while winking an eye.

"Okay", Rhys says. So we both walk in and Emily comes by on her Mamoswine.

"Hey", She says.

" Hi", I say while she is putting her Mamoswine back into its Pokeball." I have the bestest news for you!", I say.

"What is it?", Emily asks me.

" While on my way here Ty and Rhys were in front of me and I heard Ty say that he likes you a lot!", I reply.

"Really?", Emily yells.

"Yup", I reply. The bell just rang we than run for it to make sure were not late. We got in not late and we were good. The day was normal. And lunch came by quickly that day. :Hey Bulbasaur", I say to my Pokemon.

"Bulba", the Pokemon cried. Emily came by and brought out her Chimchar.

"So what do you think we'll do in Contest class today?", Emily asks me.

" Oh probably a surprise dress up test", I say, the usual. I then lean back reading my Pokemon magazine but then of course Emily had to freak out.

" What do you mean a surprise test?", Emily yells and asks. She's being as rude as a Charizard. Arceus help me.

"Emily, you should know by now every single Friday he gives us a test in one of the steps on a contest.", I say speaking very slowly, man sometimes she can be dumb as a Wobbuffet sometimes.

" Oh okay, good thing then that I always have clothes for my Pokemon.", Emily says cheerfully. Then Ty came up with Rhys.

"Hey", Ty says to us. I just look at him with eyes saying don't do a thing. He nods in agreement. Rhys then take me over to the café.

" So Ty is asking her out now, and if she says yes we will all be together and happy", Rhys says. We then hug each other. Emily then comes running towards me. She screams while she is running.

" Val! Ty just asked me out!", she screams in my ear. I then unclog my ears.

" I knew it would happen", I say while me and her hug ," Rhys was even telling me that he was asking you out."

"Why is he even talking to you?", Emily asks me while putting her hands on her hips.

" Whaddya know! He asked me out this morning…", I yell at first then went very silent at the very end.

"What?", Emily says ," Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Cause I didn't want to tell you with your Mamoswine around", I say.

" What do you think I would do? Make Mamoswine use earthquake?", Emily asks.

"Hey I was afraid of that happening because I don't want to spend another Saturday at the school fixing the windows!", I yell.

" Okay that was only one time and it was only because I lost the 1 on 1 battle against you!", Emily now starting to yell. She then brings out her Pokeball and I notice its different from others and I know who's Pokeball it is. Its her strongest Pokemon Torterra.

" Emily, I understand you mad but you don't have to do this!", I yell at her. She then ignores it and gets her Torterra out so I quickly brought out my Hariyama.

"I need you!", I yell as I throw my Pokeball ," Use close combat!", I command my Pokemon.

" Torterra, use leaf storm!", Emily yelled. I was gonna comad my Pokemon but it knew what to do it dodged it.

" Nice one!", I say to my Pokemon.

"JUST STOP IT!", Rhys and Ty yelled at the same time ," WHAT WILL THIS DO? IT MIGHT MAKE THINGS WORSE!", Rhys and Ty yelled again.

"They are right…", I say ," this wont make things better, it will be worse." Emily agreed in a nod. She then returned her Pokemon. I did the same.

" Thanks ", I say when I am walking up to Rhys.

" No problem just stating a fact", Rhys says.

There it is guys! I am just saying that this did kinda happen to me I just added drama and Pokemon!


End file.
